


9 Nights & 10 Days

by PantheraSade



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> 9 Nächte und 10 Tage.<br/>Das ist der Zeitraum in dem Nick, Chris und Co. im Hause Clark verbringen<br/>bevor es schwierig wurde mit den Untoten.<br/>Die beiden Patchwork Brüder mögen sich eigentlich nicht. </p>
  <p>x</p>
  <p>»  Doch Zeiten ändern sich…  «</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Einführung - Die 1. Nacht überstanden.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fear the walking dead - Alle Rechte bei Dave Erickson & Robert Kirkman  
> -  
> Nur dieses 1. Kaptil ist in der "Ich" Form.  
> -

Die 1. Nacht war kurz und ätzend.  
Travis brachte seine Frau und seinen Weltverbesserer-Sohn Chris zu uns nach hause.  
Im Schlepptau hatten sie auch eine Frisörfamilie dabei. Daniel, Griselda und ihre Tochter Ofelia Salazar.  
Und die erste Aktion die ich von ihnen mitbekam war, dass dieser Daniel einen der kranken,zu Bestien gewordenen Menschen,erschoss. Mitten in unserem Wohnzimmer. Das war eine Sauerei.

Mom brachte diese andere Familie in Alicia's Zimmer unter. Natürlich war sie darüber nicht erfreut, aber groß protestiert hat sie dann auch nicht mehr. Unser Haus ist groß genug und sie fand ja Platz in einem unserer zwei Gästezimmer. Diese Logik soll mal einer verstehen..  
Das andere Gästezimmer wurde von Chris und seiner Mutter belegt.

Wir hatten also alle eine reichlich schlaflose Nacht, was den darauffolgenden Tag nicht besser werden lies.  
Früh morgens bot uns dieser Herr Salazar an zu erklären, wie das mit einer seiner Waffen funktionierte. Alicia wollte mit so etwas gar nichts zu tun haben und ging zu Ofelia. Ich winkte dankend ab und verzog mich, war auf der suche nach Stoff … nach Medizin, welche ich dann aber enttäuschenderweise nichtmal fand.  
Chris schien aber sehr begeistert von dem Angebot zu sein und wirkte reichlich interessiert daran.  
Ich bekam noch mit wie sein Vater etwas dagegen sagte und Chris daraufhin protestierte, aber das war mir ja egal.

Mom hatte einige Sachen gepackt und ich verkroch mich in unserem Auto. Als sie einstieg fragte ich sie nach … meiner Medizin.  
Sie gab mir nur eine kleine Dosis und meinte, den Rest hätte diese verwundete Frau von der Salazar Familie.  
Das war doch zum kotzen… wir kannten die nicht einmal und meine Mom hatte nichts besseres zu tun als denen MEIN Zeug zu schenken.  
Die Frau hatte Schmerzen, sagte sie.  
Ich hatte auch Schmerzen, sagte ich.  
Angeblich wollte Mom mir nur helfen, aber auf ihre Hilfe konnte ich verzichten.  
Was ich brauchte war der Stoff, den sie mir nicht geben wollte oder besser gesagt nur in zu kleiner Menge.

Nach ewigem hin und her fuhren wir also los, und ließen die Salazar's in unserem Haus zurück.  
Mom bemerkte aber dass Patrick, Susan's Mann nach hause kam.  
Wir mussten verhindern, das er seine Frau so sah. Sie war ja jetzt eine von denen. Von den Menschen fressenden Wesen. 

Ich bog gerade noch mit Travis und dem Rest um die Ecke, da war es aber bereits zu spät.  
Die Army hatte seine Frau erschossen.  
Dann fing das Schlamassel erst richtig an.  
Wir fuhren wieder zurück zu unserem Haus. 

Travis muss den Leuten von der Army erzählt haben, das wir eine Riesen Familie wären, damit die Salazars in keine Schwierigkeiten kamen und bei uns bleiben konnten.

In der Zwischenzeit suchte ich unsere Nachbarhäuser ein bisschen ab, schlich durch die Hintergärten, und versuchte eines der Fenster an einem Haus zu öffnen.  
Leider erwischte mich ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Nebenhaus, das mir mit ihrer Puppe zuwinkte. Mist aber auch …  
Ich winkte zaghaft zurück und kehrte zurück in unseren Garten, wo ich mich erst einmal Strecke und tief durchatmet.

...


	2. 1. Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for the Kudo ;)!

Nicholas stand nun also wieder in seinem Garten und blickte einige Sekunden abwesend auf die Wasseroberfläche des Pools den sie dort hatten.

"Nick, Dad sagte du sollst mir Klamotten von dir leihen wenn ich welche brauche."

Das war Christopher der sich im Türrahmen anlehnte und somit zwischen Wohnzimmer und Garten stand. Nick steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche. 

"Geh zu Alicia." sagte der ältere knapp.

"Was? Nein. Dad sagte sie teilt schon mit Ofelia."

Nick warf gelangweilt einen Blick über die Schulter und drehte sich langsam zu dem kleineren um.   
Er betrachtete abschätzend den Jungen von oben bis unten.

"Triffst du auch mal eigene Entschlüsse oder muss Daddy immer dahinter sein?" 

wahrscheinlich war Nick's Tonfall sarkastischer als gewollt, denn Chris wirkte beleidigt und senkte seinen Blick. der Ältere seufzte.   
Sein Patchwork-Bruder stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und verschwand wieder ins Haus. Nick kam ihm aber zuvor,   
überquerte mit wenigen Schritten die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und fasste nach der Schulter des jüngeren. 

"Chris, warte.."

Christopher wand sich aus der Berührung und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Nein, Nick, es passt schon. Lass mich." 

'Hättest du wohl gerne' dachte sich der ältere, packte mit einem schnellen Griff das Handgelenk des kleineren und zog ihn mit sich ins Haus. 

Etwas unangenehmes nicht einzuordnendes hatten die Berührungen für Chris. Und er würde lieber Abstand zu Nicholas halten.   
Sie waren keine Freunde, sie waren keine Brüder.   
Nur die umstände zwangen sie dazu immer wieder in Kontakt zu kommen.   
Nick führte Christopher in sein Zimmer und ließ ihn erst dort wieder los. 

"Setzen." befahl er und deutete Chris sich auf sein Bett nieder zu lassen.  
Zögerlich gehorchte dieser und beobachtete dann Nicholas.  
Der ältere schob die Tür seines Schrankes auf und wühlte darin herum. 

"Okay, also.. was brauchst du alles?" er warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

"Uhm.. ich weiß nicht.." 

"Wie du weißt nicht? Du wärst doch garnicht zu mir hergekommen wenn du nicht jetzt was zum Anziehen brauchst." 

Jemand klopfte an den Türrahmen. Beide drehten sich leicht erschrocken zu dem Geräusch um.   
Dort stand Travis und lächelte sie Väterlich an.

"Na, alles klar bei euch?" fragte dieser.

Nick grinste nur, griff irgendwohin in seinen chaotischen Schrank und schmiss das erst beste Stück Kleidung das er fühlte Chris entgegen.   
Dieser fuchtelte es sich sofort unbeholfen aus dem Gesicht. 

"Siehst du doch. Wir ham' alles im Griff. Was gibt's?" 

"Maddison macht gerade Essen. Wollt ihr nicht runter kommen?"

Nicholas winkte ab und schloss seinen Kleiderschrank mit den Worten:

"Nö danke, ich hab' keinen Hunger."

Chris sah zu seinem vermeintlichen Patchwork- Bruder und dann wieder zu seinem Vater. 

"Ich.. ich auch nicht, Dad." 

"Ihr könntet ihr aber vielleicht helfen?"

"Man, die kann das schon alleine! Sonst noch was?" Nick verschränkte leicht genervt seine Arme vor der Brust. 

Chris sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Dann sprang er auf und knüllte das Shirt in seinen Händen zusammen.   
"Uhm, wisst ihr was? Ich glaub zu helfen is' schon in Ordnung. Wir sind ja nicht gerade wenig Leute. Bis.. bis nachher.. oder so, Nick."   
samt Kleidungsstück zwängte er sich zwischen der Tür und seinem Vater hindurch. Jener machte keine Anstalten einen Schritt zur Seite zu treten. Vielmehr strich er seinem Sohn noch liebevoll über den Kopf als dieser mit schnellen Schritten verschwand. 

"Hmpf… ja vielen dank auch Travis!" schnauze er den älteren an.  
Dieser hob nur fragend die Augenbrauen und deutete seinem Sohn hinterher und blickte dann mit den Schultern zuckend zu Nick.  
Nick rollte nur mit den Augen und ging auf die Türe zu. Er blieb vor Travis stehen und hob den Kopf auf eine leicht arrogante Art und weiße. 

"Nick, eigentlich wollte ich dich noch fragen.. ob du vielleicht Lust hättest morgen Früh mit mir Joggen zu gehen oder so?" 

Was war das denn für ein Angebot? Nick blickte mit geöffneten Lippen zur Seite als überlege er sich was er antworten wollte.   
Dann verengte er seine Augen leicht und sah wieder Travis an. 

"Ernsthaft?"

"Ja, ernsthaft." lächelte ihn sein Stiefvater an.

"Hm…" Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich überleg's mir." Er drückte sich an Travis vorbei und diesmal wich dieser sogar zurück. Nicholas drehte sich nicht um, steckte beide Hände in die Hosentasche und ließ den anderen dort alleine zurück.   
Der Ältere hob noch winkend eine Hand nach oben und lies diese aber wieder sinken, kratzte sich leicht im Nacken. "Gut.. dann.. .. okay." 

 

x

 

Nicholas war etwas frustriert. Es stimmte schon, dass er den Manawa Jungen nicht wirklich leiden konnte, aber irgendwie hatte er in diesem Augenblick gerade Lust mit ihm etwas Zeit zu verbringen. Schließlich schienen sie auf unbekannten Zeitraum zusammen sein zu müssen, und da braucht es eben auch Abwechslung, oder was ehrlicher klang: Zeitvertreib. Vielleicht bekam er Chris irgendwann soweit, dass dieser Medikamente von seiner Mutter klaute für ihn? Schließlich war sie ja Ärztin oder soetwas ähnliches. Und als solche ist Heroin nie sonderlich fern.   
Nick fand an dem Plan den er sich ausheckte langsam gefallen. 

 

Er ging in die Küche wo seine Mutter, seine Schwester, dieses Mädchen der Salazars und Chris eifrig herumwerkten und jeder eine Aufgabe zu haben schien. Ob einer Gemüse putzte oder die andere Geschirr abwusch oder wie Chris, Fleisch klein schnitt.   
Nick schlenderte langsam durch die Küche und nahm sich einen Apfel aus einer Schale. Er biss hinein und stellte sich kauend neben Chris.

"Hey Nick.. " sprach ihn dieser nur beiläufig an. Nick schluckte hinunter.

"Chris.. ich will dir heute Abend was zeigen, okay?" Er lehnte sich mit einer Seite leicht an die Kante des Tisches vor dem Chris stand.   
Der Jüngere hielt inne in seinem tun und legte das Messer weg. Er sah zum Älteren auf. 

"Hm? Eh.. ich weiß ni-" 

"Ssh, ssh!" unterbrach ihn Nicholas und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Chris runzelte die Stirn, schielte auf dessen Finger und zuckte mit seinem Kopf leicht angewidert nach hinten weg.   
Nick biss nochmals von seinem Apfel ab, kaute auf dem Stück kurz herum, schluckte es hinunter und legte Christopher die Frucht neben sein Schneidebrett auf dem er das Fleisch schon in kleine Streifen geschnitten hatte. 

"Heute Abend, du und ich, in meinem Zimmer." gab er dem Jüngeren Anweisungen. Er lächelte unerwartet freundlich und Chris schauderte leicht. Er nickte ihm dennoch zu.

"Guter Junge." tätschelte ihn Nick auf die Schulter und ging dann wieder. Maddison sah ihrem Sohn hinterher und kümmerte sich dann nicht weiter um ihn, viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit brauchten die Nudeln die sie gerade Absiebte. Alicia und Ofelia kicherten und fanden immer wieder neue Themen über die sie plaudern konnten und fanden langsam heraus, dass sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Chris jedoch blinzelte nur leicht verdutzt.   
Was gäbe es denn was er ihm zeigen wollte?  
Und sollte er wirklich abends bei Nick vorbeischauen?  
Hm.. die Neugierde würde diesen Entscheidungskampf haushoch gewinnen.

Langsam färbte sich der Himmel in warmes Orange und Rot. Einige der Familien waren zu Tisch und aßen. Andere hatten für sich eine Beschäftigung gefunden wie sie den Tag noch herumbringen konnten.   
Nick verkroch sich den Nachmittag über in seinem Zimmer und legte sich etwas schlafen. Er hatte schon lange keinen normalen Schlafrythmus mehr. Danach las er eines seiner Bücher und bedauerte "Winsburg, Ohio" in der Drogenkirche zurückgelassen zu haben. Allem voran weil dort seine Spritze und sicherlich noch Reste von H. waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow build thing >_>'
> 
> -
> 
> Winsburg, Ohio ist wirklich das Buch das er in der Kirche zurückließ.   
> Maddison hebt es sogar auf. Ich hab es mir natürlich gekauft ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> Im Zweiten Kaptile wird es dann tatsächlich um die Geschichte zwischen Nick, Chris und Travis gehen. Doch war die Einführung bis dahin wichtig.  
> I think so...


End file.
